Passion
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Una serie de poemas cortos dedicados a algunos personajes.
1. Light Yagami

Un par de cosas que se me ocurrieron a las cinco de la mañana, tuve un golpe de motivación. Espero que ocurra más seguido.

Ningún personaje me pertenece y en serio me haría feliz recibir un par de comentarios, dar opiniones no cuesta un ojo de la cara.

* * *

_Solo construir una utopía,_

_es un hecho que no debería causar terror._

_La oportunidad se presenta,_

_ilumina el camino de la humanidad,_

_ilumina su propio camino hacia el sueño que siempre ha añorado,_

_una realidad que garantiza una mejor vida,_

_una oportunidad sin fallas._

_Todo apunta hacia el éxito,_

_no hay error que pueda arruinar el mundo ideal._

_Entonces, ¿por qué debería de causar terror?_


	2. L

Ningún personaje me pertenece (Ya se me hace aburrido escribirlo al empezar cada fic, pero es lo que hay que hacer aunque sea más que obvio que no soy dueña de esta obra maestra, por ahora)

* * *

_La única medicina existente,_

_una sola conexión a la realidad,_

_el escape ideal de la agobiante rutina._

_Hilos conectados entre si que forman un misterio, un reto._

_Capta su total atención._

_Tan absorbente como pocas cosas en la vida,_

_un entretenimiento que pone en riesgo más de una vida_

_y sin embargo es la adrenalina necesaria_

_sumada a una dosis exacta de azúcar._


	3. Soichiro Yagami

No soy dueña ni creadora de los personajes.

* * *

_La esperanza en una guerra interminable,_

_la perseverancia indestructible luchando a favor de la justicia._

_Asumir el riesgo y proteger al prójimo por sobre uno mismo._

_Mantener la fe y defender la verdad,_

_sin defraudar ni romper una promesa._

_Recordar quien eres cuando la inseguridad intente dominarte,_

_recordar por quienes luchas_

_y recordar tus ideales._


	4. Misa Amane

No soy creadora ni dueña de los personajes o la historia.

* * *

_Siguiendo a tu corazón sin cuestionarte por las decisiones tomadas._

_Sintiendo tus propios latidos como la primera vez._

_Las consecuencias ya no importan cuando sientes que así debe ser._

_Porque los hechos deben darse de esa manera,_

_darías lo que fuese por seguir a su lado,_

_por sentir que hay magia dentro tuyo_

_y te hace vivir como no lo habías hecho jamás._

_Algunos podrían tacharte de idiota,_

_ignorando el hecho de que ellos jamás sabrán que tu vives la felicidad que ellos tanto añoran._


	5. Mello

No soy dueña ni creadora de los personajes

* * *

_La mente fija en tu objetivo._

_Dar lo mejor que tengas de ti mismo._

_Estar preparado para cualquier situación_

_y actuar cuando esta lo amerite._

_Sin demoras innecesarias._

_No rendirse ante nada ni nadie._

_¿Por qué conformarse con algo inútil si puedes obtener lo que deseas?_

_Solo basta con continuar hasta el final_

_y superar tus propias expectativas._


	6. Naomi Misora

Agradezco a quienes hayan leído este fic y a todos los que dejaron un review.

No soy dueña ni creadora de los personajes, y a pesar de que me guste el BBXNaomi debo admitir que ella amaba a Raye Penber.

* * *

_Viviendo dentro suyo, en su memoria._

_Sin importar lo que ocurriese lo mantendría vivo,_

_para hacer justicia,_

_poner fin al dolor,_

_terminar lo que había comenzado._

_Lo único que en aquellas circunstancias valía la pena,_

_pues había creído que él era su destino,_

_pero al serle arrebatado de la realidad debió seguir su camino,_

_y la única manera de hacerlo era descubriendo la verdad, _

_al fin pudiendo hallar la explicación a la causa de su infelicidad._


	7. Jealous

Nunca antes había escrito sobre un shinigami, pero Jealous tiene ese algo especial, demasiados sentimientos, al igual que Rem.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

_Cada instante lo lo hacía especial,_

_el solo ver su figura bastaba para volver maravilloso su mundo._

_Lucía radiante, incomparable ante cualquier cosa que antes hubiese visto o siquiera imaginado._

_No podía apartar su mirada, no deseaba hacerlo,_

_ ceder ante ello equivalía a abandonar la fuente de felicidad que había hallado,_

_felicidad que antes le era imposible sentir,_

_ prohibida para su especie._

_Sabía que tal vez terminaría mal, pero la muerte valdría la pena si era a cambio de una vida tan importante para él._

_Llegado el momento, no se resistió._

_Se apresuró a actuar._

_Y no solo salvó su vida, sino que la prolongó._

_Se entregó por ella._

_Optó por su propia muerte a renunciar a la causa por la que su corazón latía._

_Jamás supo si en realidad poseía alguno,_

_pero con certeza podía afirmar que lo sentía dentro suyo al verla a ella._


	8. Near

No había escrito algo sobre él, no me sentía inspirada, pero repentinamente me qude pensando en él, y es alguien realmente complicado.

No soy dueña ni creadora de los personajes.

* * *

_Near, un exitoso experimento._

_N, la armadura que portó durante su primera guerra._

_L, una identidad demasiado grande para su talla._

_Nate, un desconocido._

_Varios nombres sin una persona que los porte._

_Y el más importante, aquel que debería ser el verdadero,_

_solo es otro en la lista._

_Le es ajeno,_

_no se siente identificado,_

_no puede verse a si mismo en ese nombre._

_Pero, después de todo:_

_¿Quién es él?_

_Aún no lo ha descubierto, y no esta seguro de hacerlo._

_Todos lo creen capaz de resolver lo que sea,_

_y sin embargo, no puede responder algo fundamental._

_¿Qué se supone que significa?_

_¿Tiene valor alguno tener tantos conocimientos y capacidades cuando no puedes encontrarte ti mismo?_

_Entonces ¿Quién piensa ser?_

_Sencillo de responderlo,_

_pero el intento por lograrlo es tormentoso,_

_sabe que no podrá cumplir su objetivo._

_Es en ese momento en que el miedo le invade,_

_pues debe superarlo intentando ser él mismo._


	9. Teru Mikami

Ya hacía falta escribir algo sobre él, no creo que sea un personaje de poca importancia y definitivamente se merecía un capítulo.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

_Un mundo corrompido y devastado a manos del mismísimo hombre,_

_siempre actuando egoísta, inconsciente e impulsivo._

_Un mundo repleto de idiotas,_

_humanos inútiles que solo tienen dos propósitos para vivir:_

_preocuparse por mantener su miserable vida al margen o empeorar la existencia de los demás._

_Pero él es diferente, pensante y calculador._

_De voluntad inquebrantable y lealtad impresionante._

_Jamás creyó perder está última observando desplomarse a Dios,_

_todos sus ideales destruidos dando paso a las dementes carcajadas de Kira._

_Era un farsante y Mikami ingenuo por haberlo seguido hasta esas alturas del caso,_

_terminó siendo decepcionado nuevamente,_

_como su madre lo había hecho años atrás, cuando su mirada irradiaba vida ._

_Había creído estar tan cerca de ver la utopía volverse realidad,_

_pero la injusticia se apoderó de lo que no le pertenecía,_

_destruyó el equilibrio que había costado forjarse en el mundo_

_y le sería refregado en la cara desde una celda mugrienta._


	10. Beyond Birthday

Después de mucho tiempo me veo con la oportunidad de continuar con esto, lo hubiera hecho antes pero era muy posible, la escuela está inundando mi vida. Sé que lo que escribo aquí son una especie de poemas muy cortos, pero quería estar segura de lo que pondría y no mandar cualquier disparate que me dejase inconforme. Así que, helo aquí (por alguna extraña razón Can Can de Offenbach fue mi inspiración)

* * *

_Cada número que se acortaba,_

_a sus ojos era una gota de sangre desprendiéndose del humano._

_Los rostros perdían forma,_

_solo fijaba su vista en los nombres que sobre ellos se posaban,_

_tan burlones, dejando a su dueño expuesto._

_Pero en su reflejo solo veía una parte suya,_

_y tal vez era eso lo emocionante,_

_él era un misterio con final inesperado,_

_mientras que el resto estaba a su disposición._

_Sin importar la respuesta que se ocultaba,_

_aquella sensación de lo desconocido era lo que le brindaba inmortalidad._

_No importaban sus actos si desconocía las consecuencias._


End file.
